Transportation agencies can manage vehicles that travel predetermined routes at predetermined times to pick up and drop off riders (e.g., buses). Transportation agencies often post their schedules online or in newspapers so that riders will know when and where vehicles will be. If the schedules are posted online on a server, a device (e.g., a smart phone) can send a request to the server, and the server can respond with a schedule of times that are displayed on the device.